Dreams Accomplished
by JaliceLove
Summary: Ch.5 Determined. Finally Up! "It's better if he doesnt know."
1. Prologue

Title: A Roller Coaster Ride.

Summary: What? Did you seriously think I'm going to tell YOU a summary over here? Hm. Fine, it involves Shikamaru and Ino. The rest you just have to read by yourself. Don't worry I don't bite. I apologize for wasting your time beforehand.

A/N: HAHA. The narrator is weird yes? It's not me. Honestly! It's some random person. (: Ahahaha. Fun xD. Anyways, read ahead!

* * *

One-Shot… or _is it_?

It was a normal regular day in the wonderful world that consisted of the bright light pale blue sky with its fluffy white marshmallow clouds. The wind was absolutely refreshing as it breezed through the streets in the hidden village of the leaves. The peaceful atmosphere didn't fail to soothe the two completely opposite teenagers as they lay on the hillside-one of them sleeping, the other watching his flower asleep.

But enough about the day. The subject isn't about the sky or grass but it's centered on the two teenagers—a male and a female.

The male—either referred to as Nara Shikamaru, lazy bum, genius, and Shikamaru's personal favorite (as long as it came from the mind-manipulator) Shika-kun- was quietly and content with watching that same mind-manipulator. Seem mushy no? No Shikamaru is not a mushy guy, in fact he found the idea of even being mushy, corny or being a romantic so troublesome. This disregards the fact that he finds almost everything in the world troublesome, including the world. The things he doesn't consider troublesome? The clouds, sky, maybe. And personally, the female.

Now the male enjoys quiet moments with him either sleeping or just staring off into space. Completely opposite of the female his affections belongs to. This does indeed confuse their friends and family a little bit (more or less) for they were complete opposites in a lot of ways. But they did match after all as the saying goes, "Opposites attract."

The female known as Yamanaka Ino what one might call… a loud-mouth blonde. No, this is not an insult for she knows she is loud, bossy and sometimes infuriating to others. She may be seductive and an angry banshee the next moment. She's a lady with the typical female mood swings with a higher notch at times. She enjoys shopping and of course bothering our dear Shika-kun. But at the moment she's currently sleeping as she's laying down right next to the shadow master.

Now don't get me wrong, it's not like Ino is a loud mouth 24/7, she has her own moments as Shikamaru soon found out. And he did realize that it was those moments that allowed him to understand why his own lazy father married his insufferable mother. And it was those same moments that Shikamaru found himself being drawn to the complicated world of love as his own heart was quickly being owned by the Flower Girl. Why flower girl? Well since Ino is a Yamanaka and there _is_ a Yamanaka flower shop it's reasonable to call her that.

Enough with the introductions. Everyone knows Shikamaru's lazy, laid-back attitude yet his mind is much smarter than an average person, a genius. And Everyone knows Ino's bossy, dominating character. So let's go on with the complicating story of love.

The blonde finally started to stir in her sleep as she opened her drowsy eyes to see the dark-haired male gently watching her. She smiled at him hazily as she sat up. "What time is it?" she asked.

He shrugged, not at all caring.

Wait, let's backtrack. I don't think I've stated what kind of relationship they even _have_, if any at all. Now everyone knows Shikamaru and Ino along with Chouji are the Team Ten yes? And Asuma-sensei is their teacher. No, he's not dead. Not if I have to say anything about it. We all understand that Shikamaru has feelings for **Ino** not the sand kunoichi _Temari_. Now Ino's feelings are still a bit unclear but there has been evidence that she's been a lot kinder to the lazy shinobi. Less loud, and more understanding. Perhaps the times have got her a bit more mature. Yet her feelings towards the genius were still, not exactly known. So no they aren't together. Yet people thought they were and now would be glad if they were.

Huh? What happened to Shikamaru and Ino? Oh they went to Ichiraku ramen to go eat. They do this every time they have time. It's their bonding I guess. Which is kind of weird assuming that Chouji and Asuma-sensei should be there right? Oh well, excuses excuses.

Oh, there they are! Sitting down on their usual seats.

I think I can hear them now.

"…Shikamaru?" Ino asked cautiously.

Ino was being cautious?

He grunted in response to her and looked up into her eyes. "What Ino?"

"There's something I need to let out." She mumbled, looking to the floor.

He raised his eyebrows at her. "what is it?"

She took a deep breathe and looked at Shikamaru straight in the eye. I wonder what she was going to say to him. "SHIKAMARU NARA I AM IN LOVE WITH YOU. AND I HAVE NO FRIGGIN' IDEA WHY BUT I LOVE YOU, YOU DANG LAZY BUM!" was what she screamed.

Sorry I fell. I don't think I missed anything. Shikamaru seems to be recovering from shock. Ino stared looking like she wanted to be anywhere else but here. Her face was red and her fist was clutched tightly.

Naruto Uzumaki yelled, "At least answer her Shikamaru!"

I totally agree with that statement.

Shikamaru sweat dropped as he was going to mumble something, I'm assuming it's his catch phrase—it is quite catchy, you should try it something--, and he thought against it before saying, "I love you too Ino. No matter how troublesome you are."

She glared at him but her eyes softened. I swear the ramen place was becoming a bit stuffy as the two teens stared at each other, not moving, not knowing what to do. It was awkward for them after all. They were friends, best friends, closer friends and now lovers?

Thank goodness for Naruto again for he yelled, "JUST KISS THE GIRL ALREADY."

Shikamaru and Ino blushed. Shikamaru leaned forward to gently brush his lips against Ino's claiming her lips and her heart as she already claimed his.

The end.

…What? Did you seriously think that was the actual story? Of course not! Ino and Shikamaru are _much_ more complicated than that! In fact you can predict their love life would be like a rollercoaster. Up and down you know? So let's go on with the real story yes? I apologize for wasting your time reading this little passage. Don't get me wrong, some of the information above will be useful upon reading the rest of this story. In fact, maybe it WILL be useful. Who knows really? Don't worry It'll all be cleared up in the end. But let's actually start with the story. And for reading all the way up to here, I'm sad to tell you that I, the narrator of this prologue will not be narrating the rest of the story until the end. For I'm sure I'm quite biased. I will have random comments here and then, oh you'll know when I comment. How you ask? Oh it'll say something around the lines of: (WHAT THE HECK SHIKAMARU!!) like so. Oh, I'm not narrating the prologue? Just the beginning? Oh Okay, isn't that the same thing? Fine no questions. Well I have to go. I hope you enjoyed a brief passage on Shikamaru and Ino for it is only the beginning. Please enjoy the rest of the prologue of…

A Roller Coaster Ride. 

Prologue.

Shikamaru Nara was walking lazily to the Yamanaka Flower shop. Although he did seem laid back at that moment, he was far from relaxed. He was nervous. His hands, which were inside his pockets, were shaking and he fought them from shaking but failed. He stopped walking and took deep breaths. He closed his eyes and tilted his head up to the sky as he took deep breaths.

"Shikamaru?" a melodic voice broke out his thoughts.

He slowly looked towards the one whose voice that belonged to. His fingers tightened. "Hey Ino."

He slowly looked over her attire with surprised eyes. She wasn't wearing her usual purple outfit but instead was wearing a simple lavender sundress. Her hair was loosely tied in a strange way that Shikamaru wouldn't bother try to figure out. But he knew it left some of it down while a little bit was in a bun behind her head. It had strands flowing down from the bun messily and her bangs were in her usual style. He was even more surprised when he found out that her face was clear from those disgusting sticky things called make-up. Ino was simple today, interesting.

"What are you doing here Shika?" She asked. He looked over at her eyes. They weren't as bright. He pondered over the idea that something bad happened to Ino. Her eyes were still that pale blue but it wasn't twinkling or smiling. She looked kind of … _sad._

"I… I haven't seen you in awhile so I thought I might as well visit you." He said in a casual tone. After all didn't he usually find talking to Ino troublesome? He hated to admit it but he missed her presence. He's been gone on so many missions lately he hasn't seen the blond in his old team. He's seen Chouji at least once a week if possible but Ino? Not recently.

She raised her delicate eyebrow. "You visit me?" she laughed hollowly.

He shrugged. "What? Can't I visit a friend of mine?"

She looked up at him silently. The silence was nerve-wracking. Ino was never silent. She was the type of person to ramble on and on. Shikamaru figured there was totally something up or Ino got a personality change that completely made her hyper personality flipped upside down.

Suddenly he saw her smile with the smile lightly reaching her aqua eyes. She gently went towards him and gave him a gentle hug. Shikamaru tensed up surprised about contact. He was lost on what to do. He awkwardly put his arms around her but it wasn't awkward for long for his arms seems to be comfortable around her frame.

If he hadn't placed his chin gently on her head he wouldn't have heard her whisper, "Thanks Shika-kun."

And with that Shikamaru's eyes widened.

* * *

A/N: done with the Prologue. First actual fan fiction of Shikamaru and Ino without it being a one-shot. Anyways like? Dislike? Should I not continue? Anyways please review yes? (: Thank you.

Hm. I never had a beta-reader before. How does that even work? O_o;

Read&Review! (: and any possible couple pairings?

I personally do not like the title. This is my main problem with long stories, the title does not satisfy me. So the title might change. I apologize in advance.


	2. I'd do anything

Title: Dreams Accomplished

By: JaliceLove.

A/N: Heya! It's been awhile yes? Anyways new chappie! Title's been officially changed but I'm too lazy to go change the prologue's title. It'll just be troublesome. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 1 – I'd do anything

The lazy chuunin walked down to his cloud-watching spot, a quiet and tranquil place to lay down and forget about his troublesome problems. However unlike his usual times at this particular spot, he laid down to _think_. He was horribly troubled about his blond teammate who seemed so unlike herself. Oh worrying about her was troublesome but having her like that was even more troublesome. He knew he had to do _something_, if not he was going to go crazy.

However the question he asked himself was _why._

Why does her sadness cause so much sadness in him?

Why did he care so much?

He shrugged it off, must be because he was her teammate and friend right? He sat up and went to his thinking position. Now what could possibly happen to make Ino like that? He thought for a few moments and gave up, not being able to think of anything.

"Eh." He mumbled.

He figured she'll just come to him when she's ready. At least he hoped.

Ino never came for him. In fact he missed her bothering him up at his spot. He'd watch out for her presence anywhere, her voice, scent and her vibrant blond hair. He hasn't seen her since that day she went and gave him a hug. A grin unconsciously went up to his face when he remembered that she had thanked him quietly. It wasn't everyday that the Yamanaka would come and thank him anyway. She was too prideful. So what made her like that?

He groaned. Back to his worries. Honestly did that woman ever stop making him think?

Shikamaru, who was currently just walking around absorbed in his thoughts decided to go walk to her family's flower shop. She had to be working today right?

Once the shop was upon his view he walked a bit faster and lazily opened the door.

"Welcome to the Yamanaka Flower Shop. How may I help you?" a female voice greeted.

Shikamaru inwardly groaned.

It was her mom who had greeted him.

"Hi Mrs. Yamanaka. Is Ino in?" he asked politely.

The older woman shook her head. "Sorry Ino's not here." Shikamaru observed her eyes, they looked kind of… sad.

Now he was worried even more.

"Do you know where she is?" he asked.

She seemed to give him a look of thought, "Shikamaru I suggest you don't find her for awhile…." She paused, "Actually go ahead and talk to her. She needs someone. She's up at the roof of our house if she's still there. That's the last time I saw her today."

Shikamaru nodded gratefully and said his goodbyes and left the flower shop in a bit of a hurry, adding a bit of chakra to his feet to allow him to be faster.

He jumped to the roof and there was Ino, laying down and bathing in the sunlight. Her blond strands were around her as she laid there with her eyes closed. It seemed as if she was glowing, with her pale creamy skin softly glimmering. His breath was caught up in his throat. He shook it off. This was Ino.

He walked over to her and gently shook her, "Oi Ino."

She mumbled something and waved him away.

"Troublesome woman." He pushed her a bit more.

Her eyes fluttered as her aqua eyes slowly blinked at him. "Shika." She softly whispered.

What ever happened to the loud Ino?

"Hey, you okay?"

She nodded, sitting up. "What are you doing here?"

"I should be asking you that." He retorted.

Ino shrugged carelessly, "I wanted some sunlight. It feels nice and warm."

He raised his eyebrows. "Oi Ino, what's wrong?"

She looked at him, "Nothing Shikamaru." She snapped.

Now he knew there was definitely something wrong. He scratched the back of his neck worriedly. He knew he had to get it out of her or else who knew what she'd do. But it was such a drag to get it out of her. She was so damn stubborn.

She stood up, "I got to go. I'll see you later okay Shikamaru?" she said not looking at him.

He stood up too, "Actually, I'll come over tonight. Leave your window open for me." He said simply. He was going to get to the bottom of this.

She whipped her head towards him, her hair dangerously flying behind her. "No Shikamaru." Her eyes were watery as they flashed at him.

"Why not?" he shot back.

"There's no reason for you to worry. I'm Fine." She said, emphasizing on the word "fine".

He refused to believe her stubborn words, "No Ino. There's something wrong. I'm coming over tonight and you **will **tell me." He had his stubborn streak too. Ino wasn't the only one stubborn if needed. How could Ino just think that he wouldn't worry about her? How could she even _think_ that he couldn't see behind her façade?

"Shikamaru. It's **nothing**. _Please._" Her eyes begged him.

He refused. "Ino, it's not nothing."

Her eyes refused to let her unshed tears to drop. She looked away at him defeated, with her arms shaking. "Shikamaru, please." She said trying one more time.

He looked at her back determined, "Ino I promised to always be here for you. And I don't know what the heck is wrong and you think I'll just stand by and let you walk around like nothing's wrong and deal it by yourself? You're wrong. You're my friend and I refuse to just stand here and pretend nothing's wrong."

She slowly turned back again and smiled at him sadly. Her eyes were glittering with unshed tears as she softly said, "Okay. I get it. I'll leave my window open. But don't expect too much."

"I only expect the truth." He answered simply.

She shook her head as she waved goodbye and jumped off the roof.

Shikamaru sighed as he sat back down. Honestly, that woman. He knew that this was troublesome, but for her he'd do it.

_Why?_ A voice in the back of his mind inquired.

He looked up at the sky, blue like _her _eyes, shining down on him. It had little clouds and it looked like it was going to rain soon. The blue looked dark as the clouds slowly floated away and darkened. He didn't like it. Not one bit. He never liked the rain, not one bit.

He was going to help her, and he'd do anything to get her usual smile back on her face. Once again the voice asked him, _why?_

He jumped off the roof with a determined look on his face.

_Because she's worth all the trouble_.

A/N: This was horribly rushed and unedited. I utterly apologize. I am so crammed and I don't get my Calculus Homework **at all.** I want to write a Valentine's Day fanfiction! It might be a _bit_ belated.

Anyways I think it's kind of OOC right?

Please review and I'll give you a cookie & a bright smile!

No I'm not bribing.

It's a reward.

Completely different things. _


	3. Why

__

Dreams Accomplished.

By JaliceLove.

* * *

_Chapter 2 – Why._

It was around midnight that the shadow ninja jumped into his teammate's window. He put his ear up to the window to make sure that it was okay to knock then did so. Five times. A shuffling of noises was heard on the other end. The lavender curtains slowly vanished as his teammate's face came to view. She was smiling at him and opened the window quietly.

"Hey." She welcomed him as he climbed into her window stealthily. Hey, he was a ninja after all.

"Hey, are your parents home?" he asked worriedly, afraid that the older man would come in and come after his neck for going into his precious-daughter's-room.

"nah. They went out to drink with your parents and Chouji's." she said.

He nodded and sat down on the nearest chair. He faced her with a determined face. "So what's up?"

She gently sat down on the bed, the end nearest him. "Shikamaru?"

"Yeah?"

She laughed at him. "Your hair is a mess."

His eyes widened as he heard her laughter. He looked at himself facing the mirror and in fact his hair was a mess, all over the place. He sighed, How troublesome. "I'll fix it later. Stop changing the subject."

She sighed. "Shikamaru? Is me being so quiet bad?"

He pondered. "Not really, but it's not you. "

She crawled on her bed to get her picture of them back in their genin days on her bedside table. She smiled as she saw them on it. Her with her forced smile face (well it's Shikamaru's fault since he didn't want to smile) and Chouji eating a bag a chips (even though the photographer said NOT to) and Shikamaru (Mumbling Troublesome).

Shikamaru waited for her to speak. Besides he was the one who asked didn't he?

"I wish things were simple like back then." She said finally looking at him.

"Ino, Spill it. What's wrong?"

She looked at him straight in the eye. "Shikamaru, I'm not well."

"What the heck Ino. Anyone who can see you like this would damn know that." He said, slowly losing his patience.

"No As in I won't live long."

"Well as ninjas we can die anytime." He said logically countering back her statement.

She shook her head, tears appearing on her eyes. No, she will not will her self to cry. She _can't_. Not in front of him.

"Listen to me dammit!" She yelled at him. Her voice was breaking as she simply said, "I'm dying."

He stared at her, looking for some joke. "Ino this isn't funny. Stop it." He said, trying to coax a laughter out of her that would prove that she was indeed playing him.

"Ino?"

"Do you think I'll be JOKING at something like this Shikamaru!?!" her voice yelled at him piercing his heart. Her voice was broken as she tried to hold back the tears. "Nara Shikamaru YOU KNOW how much I don't want to die, and you THINK I WOULD BE JOKING!?" She went up to him and hit him. On the arm. On the shoulder. "How dare you try to make it like a joke! You're not the one Dying! So WHY!?" she hit him again with all the strength her pain-stricken body can muster.

Shikamaru was numb in shock as she hit him over and over again. It wasn't painful; in fact he couldn't feel it at all. Her news hit him harder than her own fists. In a few seconds he caught one of her fists as she started shaking with sobs.

"Shikamaru, I don't want to die. I don't want to _go_. I don't want…"

He numbly took her into his arms, not knowing what to say for something like this. He held her limply in his arms, softly stroking her head every now and then while she sobbed her heart out into his chest.

Ino. **Dying.**

Was all that registered in his tactful brain. The brain of his started to work out ways on how she could be dying, when and why. Different possibilities appeared and he went through all of them trying to figure out what happened to make her this way and why did it happen to her?

When he finally realized that she had stopped crying and fell asleep, his shirt was so … wet with tears. He sighed not saying his trademark word for it wasn't really troublesome.

He bundled her into his arms and slowly walked to her bed, laying her there, something Shikamaru would normally find troublesome. He tucked her in and gently wiped her face of tears (because if he didn't she'd probably yell at him tomorrow for not doing so or something). He watched her peaceful yet troubled face as she went to her dreams and his eyebrows cringed together in worry.

Why?

Why her?'

And why does his heart hurt so much?

* * *

*chirp Chirp*

Aquamarine orbs finally are revealed into the world as the young Yamanaka woke up from her sleep. Her eyes shown a bit of redness as a sign of tears. She got out of bed trying to put a smile on her face. She tried really but it was so hard when she knew that she didn't have much time left.

She sat down again, remembering her mother's words to her.

"_Ino dear. I know that there's nothing we can do to make you feel any better. But we are trying."_

"_Mom, why in the world does it have to be me? I didn't do anything wrong!" Ino exclaimed at her mom._

_The mom tried to calm her down, while tears sprouted on hers. "Ino, there's nothing we can do!" she said sobbing._

_Ino also started crying, heart aching._

"_Ino… you must make the best out of the time you have left okay? Promise me Ino."_

_Ino cried but nodded as they embraced._

She sighed, her eyes staring at the bright sky outside. _Make the best out of life…_ taking out a piece of paper, she began to write determindly her goals that she **must** accomplish…

* * *

A/N: How's that? Ahaha. Not much Information yes? Well it'll all be revealed later on. If you don't review, there won't be a later on!

… No that's not a threat.

Seriously.

Yeah sorry about the mistakes. For some reason I always have to rush these. Homework sucks you know? I should be typing my Thing… ahaha. Oh wells! (: Enjoy!

*throws a box of tissue!*

Please Read and review! (:


	4. At Ease, Shattered

__

Title: Dreams Accomplished

_By: JaliceLove_

_

* * *

_

Chapter 3 – At ease, shattered.

A groan was heard in the young Nara's room as the sun's rays hit his face signaling the morning. Pulling the blankets higher up to try and block it, he tried to go back to sleep.

"_I'm dying."_

He shot up out of bed in an instant, his heart beating twice its normal speed. He shook his head, letting the tangles in his hair get worse. Scratching his head, he walked over to the bathroom to grab his hair tie and tied his hair up messily like always. He figured it would get messy later on anyways. He put on his usual attire then went downstairs, hoping his mom and dad weren't home. He just wasn't up to it today.

He saw at once that the house was indeed empty. He sighed gratefully. His mother was such a pain sometimes, which lead him to believe that most women were indeed troublesome and shouldn't be dealt with. He left a note saying he was going out for awhile in his scribbly scrawl and left the house without another word.

He walked the streets silently, pondering to himself. Young girls were chatting animatedly about some guy the thought was absolutely cute and hot, guys were playing games around the streets, mothers were talking within themselves, people eating ramen, Ino's mother leaving the Flower shop…

Without thinking, he ran after she was out of the vicinity into the shop, hoping that Ino would be there to explain. Entering the flower shop, different scents filled his senses as he heard her melodic voice fill the air, "Welcome. Oh Hey Shika."

It was like last night never happened.

He walked over to her. He noticed that her hair was left down today. He noticed that her eyes were still kind of puffy and red. He noticed that she looked quite tired. He noticed that she wasn't wearing her usual purple attire but instead, again, was wearing a sundress but this time the color blue. Like her eyes.

And he noticed, she was really beautiful.

"What are you doing here Shika?"

So she wants to call him by the childhood nickname again.

"Visiting." He simply replied, taking a chair and sitting in front of her.

"If this is about…" she trailed off knowing that Shikamaru would understand what she was getting at.

He sighed. "Ino."

"Shikamaru I don't want to talk about it anymore okay? Please?" she said, her eyes begging him to just drop the subject.

"Ino, running away isn't going to solve anything." He pointed out to her.

He noticed that her eyes began to get watery and her voice a bit smaller. "I know. But I just don't want to talk about it." She said.

"Alright."

Silence appeared in the air as Ino just arranged the flowers and Shikamaru looked after her quietly. He watched her gently pluck out worn out petals from some aged flowers, her eyes gently admiring the flowers. He watched her perfectly place the flowers in their arrangements the way they would shine beautifully. He noticed that she wasn't so loud and bossy anymore….

He wondered what life would be without Ino…

Moments passed between the two silently until Ino walked over to Shikamaru, nudging him since he didn't seem to recognize her presence.

"Shika?"

He shook out of his nightmare, his horrible nightmare.

"Yeah?"

"You alright?" she said worriedly.

"Yeah. Uhm..." he searched his brain for something to say. "Ino, when's your birthday again?"

She blinked at him then she glared. Hitting him furiously, "HOW DARE YOU FORGET MY BIRTHDAY?!" her eyes flashed dangerously at him.

He felt the familiar pain and he felt… at ease.

"Heh. I was just kidding. September 1 right?"

If her eyes could kill, he'd be dead.

"Ino. Kidding. September 23. How could I forget?" he said before she could hit him anymore.

Her eyes watered. "How could you even…"

Chuckling at her, he said something she thought he would never hear out of his mouth, "Missed you Ino."

Eyes widening as she realized his intentions, she smiled through her watery eyes. She hit him again and said in her bossy tone that he never thought he'd miss so much, "Come help me you lazy bum. Grab the pale and water the flowers GENTLY."

Sighing he grabbed the pale and muttered, "Yeah Yeah troublesome woman."

But his heart felt at ease and content as he watered the flowers at her side.

Which he decided was where he always wanted to be.

* * *

It was around four hours later that Shikamaru found Ino scribbling on a sheet of paper with a small smile on her face. He was curious as he asked her, "What are you writing?"

Ino quickly placed the crumpled sheet of paper in her pocket and said with a smile plastered on her face, "Nothing important. Did you finish what I asked you to do?"

Raising an eyebrow he nodded. "Yeah."

Looking at the time, her eyes brightened upon seeing that it was around 7 pm. "Shikaaa?"

Oh no, he knew that voice.

He groaned.

A smirk appeared on her face.

"Take me out to dinner pleaseeee?" she said jumping in front of him giving him her piercing dominating eyes giving no way for him to say no.

And besides, she'd abuse him if he did.

"Ah. Fine. Let's go."

She grinned, "Let me finish locking up."

"Yeah yeah…" he sat down on a nearby chair watching her skip around happily locking things. Yeah. Like yesterday never happened. …

"Shika! Let's go. HURRY UP!" she yelled already outside the glass door.

He lazily got up and walked over to her and she grabbed his arm, linking it with hers as she dragged him with her to Ichiraku's.

* * *

"How's life as a Jounin Shika?" she asked him while eating the ramen that _he_ bought her.

He grunted. "Pain. So much work."

She laughed, "It's not their fault you're just really needed."

"Troublesome. I knew I shouldn't have taken that test." He finished the last of his ramen.

Slurping the last ramen she said, "But Shika Konoha needs you."

"Che."

A comfortable silence came in between the two as Ino drank her drink. Shikamaru was just watching her intently, as if it was the last time she'd ever eat with him.

Like he'll allow that.

"Oi. Ino."

"Yeah?" she asked looking at him.

"Eat with me again tomorrow."

"Wha?" she looked at him confused.

"I… don't have a mission until the day after tomorrow so eat with me." He said, rubbing his neck sheepishly.

She placed her head on her arm as if she was thinking. "I will if you come watch the stars with me."

"If I don't?" he said smirking at her playfully.

She grinned at him, "I'll drag you there by force and still not eat with you tomorrow."

* * *

"Ino, why do you like the stars so much?" he asked her that night after deciding to just go with her.

Her head was laying on his chest (She didn't want to get her clothes and hair all dirty) and she sighed dreamily up to the stars.

"They give me a sense of peace Shika. And well just as you like the clouds so much I enjoy the stars."

He chuckled and while doing so allowed Ino to hear and feel the vibrations emanating from him. He then noticed Ino rubbing her arms absentmindly trying to keep warm he supposed. He gently pushed her off him so he could take off his jacket and handed it over to her. He figured she'd get mat at him (or _someone will_) if he didn't do so.

Not because he didn't want her to catch a cold or anything like that… sure.

She gratefully took it and wore it, and he couldn't help but think she looked great in it. She laid back down on him again sighing contently.

"Shika?"

"Yeah?"

"Pick a star for me."

He blinked. A star? "Uhm…"he glanced up and looked for a certain one that reached out to him. It didn't take him that long for one certain star shined brighter than the rest, in his opinion anyway. "That one." He pointed at it.

She followed his hand as it pointed to the star that he chose. She smiled as her eyes twinkled and she said, "Shika. That's our star now from now on kays?"

"What?"

"It's our star. Don't forget it. "She said contently closing her eyes listening to the sound of his heartbeat.

* * *

Shikamaru stared at the sky, watching that one star glow and stare at him. He allowed a gentle contented smile to appear on his face, breathing in Ino's scent as it surrounded him. He supposed she was sleeping now, hearing her even relaxed breathing. Eh, he didn't mind staying here a bit longer. A content tranquil feeling rushed over him and he sighed, his hand unconsciously reaching up to his teammate's hair to gently tangle it within his fingers.

What did he feel towards this troublesome girl?

Different pleasurable emotions warmth up him heart and body as he thought about the girl who was laying on his chest slumbering.

His thoughts traveled back into time as memories of their childhood, genin days appeared in front of his eyes. He knew when she gave up on Sasuke. He knew when she began to grow out her hair again, and changed her Sasuke-look attire to her now ninja attire. He knew when she began to give him more attention than usual.

Realization dawned on him as the answer showed itself in front of him. Troublesome as always, he thought to himself. Didn't his dad say something about how troublesome women always have their caring days that would draw the Nara men to them? He sighed. _Guess I'm whipped…_

But he smiled knowing he didn't mind if he lived with her for the rest of his life. He didn't mind if she were to boss him around for every single day. He didn't mind if she'd force her food down his throat. He didn't mind waking up to her loud bossy voice… he didn't mind if he would wake up every day seeing her face…

Realization dawned on him again as two words filled his ears…

"_I'm dying."_

Even the world could've heard his heart shatter.

_

* * *

_

Author's Note:

_Chocolate to those who reviewed last chapter! **Kiwi4me**, **Gothic Queen**, **mood ink**. Love you. _

_Sorry for the mistakes._

_Mom's birthday today! (:__Anyways, how was that?__ Hope it lived up to your expectations! =D _

_Comments//reviews//suggestions are loved._

_coookies this time (:_

_A bit about this week. I'm __screwed__. I got so much work ahead of me. Yet I did this right? Ahaha. Well ShikaInoHomework. ____ Kays, got to do my essay then tackle some Poetry! _

_Wish me luck guys!_

_Hopefully by next week I'll upload the next chapter._

_But I need some motivation you know? _

_It's quite depressing when no one reviews. It's like I'm being ignored…_

(: _cheer me up with a review//fav//etc._


	5. Lunch

_Dreams Accomplished_

_By: JaliceLove_

_

* * *

_

Chapter 4 – Lunch

It was an unusual day at the Nara Household. Mr. and Mrs. Nara were looking oddly at their son who was currently at the kitchen.

Nara Shikamaru wearing an apron and had his hands working with rice was covered with bits of food all over his face. He was concentrated on his masterpiece. Food masterpiece.

"Shikamaru dear, would you like some help?"

"Eh just let him be."

The younger Nara grunted and said, "No it's okay." Then mumbled his trademark phrase. However he still kept working. Taking another scoop of rice, he started making another rice ball.

"He looks like a mess!" his mother cried.

"Let him be." His father said exasperated yet amused by his son who was… _cooking._

After a few more minutes—more like another hour – Shikamaru Nara finished making two bentos—filled with rice balls, some sushi , tempura etc. He sighed and quickly made sure he didn't miss anything. Opening the fridge, he checked to see if there was some thing to drink. While muttering to himself about the mess on his face, he noticed that there wasn't any apple juice in the fridge. "Great." He mumbled.

Closing the fridge, he sighed and started fixing the mess he created. Once again his parents were surprised and… amused by their son's expression.

"Can you believe he's cleaning?"

"No."

Shikamaru went out of the kitchen satisfied and ran upstairs to finish tidying himself.

"He just… ran." His dad said.

"I think I could die happy now." His mom added.

* * *

After running to the store to quickly buy some juice, he went straight to Ino's house with the two bentos and juice in a basket. People who knew him gave him amused looks upon seeing him. It seemed like today was not a normal lazy day for Nara Shikamaru as he walked up to the Yamanaka's door and knocked.

The door opened revealing Ino's mother.

"Hey Shikamaru. What are you doing here?" she kindly asked.

He shuffled his feet as he answered her politely, "Is Ino here?"

The mom smiled at him and told him to come in while she gets her daughter upstairs. A couple of minutes later Ino Yamanaka ran downstairs with her hair flowing gently behind her. "Shika!"

"Oi. Ino. Having lunch with me remembers?" he reminded her.

She raised her eyebrow, "You remembered?"

"Che. Of course I did." He said.

She laughed, "Alright. Let's go. Ichirak---…. Is that.. A basket Shika?" she said tilting her head to the side.

A pink tinge appeared on the young man's cheeks.

"Troublesome…."

"Shikaaa! Is that for us? So we're not eating… Did you MAKE THAT?" she said excitedly. She ran up to him and grabbed his arm pulling him to the door.

"MOM! Shika and I are going out now!"

She yanked Shikamaru out of the door laughing.

* * *

"Shika did you really make all of this?" she said finally hungrily looking at the food.

He mumbled.

"Shika?"

"Yeah I did." He said sighing. "And it was quite annoying too. Especially having your parents stare at you like someone they don't know."

Ino bursted out in laughter.

"You have to admit, it's not _everyday_ that the _Laziest Shinobi in all of Konoha_ goes to the kitchen to make Lunch." She said still laughing.

"Yeah Yeah. Eat will you?" he said, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly with a red tinge on his cheeks again.

"Of course Shika." She said, flashing him a grateful Smile. "Thanks. "

The two of them were currently on Shikamaru's favorite cloud watching spot however instead of Shikamaru cloud watching or sleeping, they were eating lunch together. Lunch made by Shikamaru of course.

"Wooow Shikaa." Ino exclaimed, "It's good!" she said with a big smile on her face.

Shikamaru kept eating not knowing what to say. The troublesome red thing is on his face again. "Why can't that thing go away?" He mumbled to himself.

"Shika?" she said breaking his thoughts. "I said the food is reeeeeeeallyy good."

"Uh, thanks Ino." He said not knowing what to say still.

She smiled. "Who ever thought you'd know how to cook."

"Yeah Yeah." He said eating again. It was good, even he himself was surprised.

Ino contently lay on the blanket that Shikamaru brought them sighing as she stared above at the clouds peacefully. "It's times like these where I could see why you like the clouds so much."

A comfortable silence filled the air as Shikamaru finished his food and Ino watched the peaceful clouds up above.

"Shikamaru?" she said knowing she won't get an answer, "You know what I want to do before I die?"

He stopped eating and looked at her. _Not this topic._

With her eyes closed and a smile gracing her features she kept going, "There's a lot actually."

He swallowed. "Yeah?"

She nodded, "yeah. Like for instance. I was wondering if I should cut my hair back to its shorter length you know. I figured I should die the way I was born."

Willing the troublesome tears to go away he let her continue and added a comment, "You look better either way…"

She laughed, still with her eyes shielded from the rest of the world. "Aww Thanks Shika. Hm… I also wanted to be able to bake a cake one day. For the one I'll spend the rest of my life with." She sighs dreamily, "Then again I also wanted to go get married, date, and fall in love. Not in that order of course. I'd date first then fall in love then get married." Laughing she continued, "Then I wanted to have children. _Troublesome _children you'd probably say. But I'd still want children."

Shikamaru's heart wrenched in pain upon hearing her plans, the plans that would be so hard to do in her condition.

_What is her condition_? He wondered.

"Shika… " She said softly. "Why me?"

Quickly turning his head in her direction he saw clearly the glimmering tears that streamed down her pale porcelain face. "Ino…"

"Why does it have to be me?.. What have I done wrong?" she said choking in her tears. Bringing up her hand, she quickly wiped her tears away.

Shikamaru gently pulled her to him awkwardly. "Ino… didn't you say you didn't want to talk about this?"

Hiccupping she tried to smile, "Yeah… I guess it won't do any good right?"

He didn't answer. He was trying to keep his questions under control. Asking questions to her in this vulnerable state. Who knows what she'd do…

Letting her calm down he patted her back awkwardly. "Let's just enjoy the day yeah?" he offered weakly.

Laughing gently she nodded. "Thanks Shika."

She looked up at him smiling through her watered eyes. "Hm… there was another thing I wanted to do or see…"

Raising his eyebrows at her he asked, "What?"

She slowly reached up to the back of his head and gently pulled at the hair band keeping his hair up in that ridiculous yet cool style of his. His hair fell down to his shoulders.

He gave her an exasperated look. _Honestly…._

"I wanted to see your hair down." She finished sheepishly, blushing at the sight of him with his hair down.

He sighed. "Troublesome woman."

She flashed him a seductive smile as she commented, "I must say, you look absolutely appetizing right now."

* * *

_A/N: Short chappie I know. ._.;; I had no time! Lol. Thanks for the reviews Last chappie. YOU GUYS ARE AMAZINGLY AWESOME. Cheered me up crazily. This chappie does not make up for that. I'll try to upload the next one as soon as possible. Anyways this chappie is a bit bittersweet. Lol. Yeah But I love the last line. XD Ahahaha. _

_Please read and review? (: ahaha. Makes my day, seriously!_

_Sorry for the mistakes. Anyone wanna be my beta reader? I don't know if I really need one... Is my errors really bad? I hope not._

_ANYWAAYYY. Click the REVIEW button. Doesn't matter to me if you just say "I read it". Constructive Criticism and comments are always welcomed._

_Ideas too! (: Ahaha._

_Thanks._

_Iloveyou!_

_Read&review Please xD_

_with love,_

_JaliceLove_


	6. Determined

_Title: Dreams Accomplished_

_By: Jalice Love_

_

* * *

Chapter 5 – Determination_

Days had passed since Shikamaru and Ino had their little lunch gathering, one may call it a date but it was an innocent meeting between two best friends. It was currently 2 PM and Ino was currently in the flower shop, working lazily tending to her flowers and customers pleasantly. She was bored and she wanted to go to missions again. Unfortunately for her, her mom complained to Tsunade-sama about her condition preventing her from being assigned any more missions.

Suddenly the bell rung signaling someone entered.

Great Another customer.

"Welcome to--- Ah! Forehead." Ino friendly acknowledged her pink-haired best friend.

"Ino-pig" Sakura Haruno countered back.

They glared at each other for a moment then laughed.

"What brings you here Sakura?" asked Ino while cleaning the countertops.

Sakura took a stool and sat down in front of the table and said, "Hm… I was just wondering Ino. When are you going to tell Shikamaru?"

Ino froze then fully getting her posture she straightened up and said calmly, "There's nothing to tell Sakura."

"Ino, you know you have to tell him."

"I don't …. Want to be a burden."

Sakura stood up. "Ino, your feelings aren't a burden!"

"And how do you know that?!" her voice yelled.

Sakura stood her ground and yelled back just as fiercely, "Because he cares about you, you know! I've seen him in the hospital when he gets hurt. He worries about you. He'll ask whether or not you're okay. Or if something bad happened to you while he was gone, he worries Ino! Especially since you've been avoiding him lately. I know you're avoiding him ever since that day when you guys went out to lunch. You've been backing away before you would do something you'd regret weren't you!? Well HE CARES INO. You're still his best friend and he still worries about you. And now that he barely sees you he worries bout you more! He—"

"Then it's better he doesn't know."

"What!? Ino, what the hell!?"

Ino faced Sakura with glistening eyes that glazed into Sakura's emerald ones that were pleading Ino to understand. Ino paid no attention to it as her fierce blue eyes shot right back at her.

"It's better he doesn't know." Ino repeated clearly.

"Ino-"

"Shinobi must not show or carry emotion." She said calmly, "My feelings will only be a burden. It'll only cause him to worry more than he is at the moment. I… I won't last. I mean, Sakura… I… knew it.

It's better if he doesn't know."

Sakura opened her mouth to protest but shut it upon seeing Ino's tear-striken face. Tears were flowing down her pale porcelain face as her eyes tried not to release the overflowing tears. Her slim body was furiously shaking as she stood there in front of her best friend, not taking one step. "Shika…. It's better if he … doesn't know…but… I can't help it! … That day…" she said in between sobs, "That day… I was so…. Happy Sakura…. " she sniffled and shook even more, "It was so … carefree… and he looked so… damn handsome that I just… I can't Sakura!"

Ino fell on the ground tears fighting their way out of her eyes while she herself fought against them. It was no use. It flowed freely out.

"The farther I am from him, the less impact it'll be. The more attached I am… the more… hurt he'll be in the end… it's better this way… it's better he doesn't know…."

Sakura pulled Ino into a comforting hug as she tried to console the heartbroken girl. Sakura knew what was Ino's condition and tried to research everything and found…. Nothing. Nada. Not one single cure. It was rare after all. The condition she had only ran into the Yamanaka family. And even if it happened, it was rare. She tried and still trying hard to accept it, but in her heart she knew that Ino dying was one thing she cannot accept. Ever.

After all, they were best friends and best enemies.

So while comforting her dear best friend, she looked up at the window with determination filled eyes and swore that she would do everything to make sure that Ino will live cause there was no damn way that that ridiculous heartless disease was taking her best friend away.

* * *

It was around 10PM when Shikamaru finally got out of the hospital for tending to his wounds. He walked lazily back to his house wondering if he should go visit Ino first. He hasn't seen her fully ever since the lunch thing they had. What would you call that anyway? A Date? Nah. Of course not. He felt his face warm up upon thinking it was a date. He internally smacked himself. Anyways he debated with himself whether he should just go home and visit her tomorrow or visit her tonight and go home later. Sighing he decided to go visit her now as he ran over the other direction over to the Yamanaka's house.

Upon reaching the door, he decided to just go through her window. Jumping to the window, he knocked thrice before he heard someone opening the window. To his benefit it was Ino, still awake. She gave him a small smile before letting him in from the cold.  
"Hey Shika-kun." She whispered.

"Ino." He whispered back knowing that her parents must be asleep.

Ino crinkled her nose upon smelling him, "Shika you could've washed yourself before coming here."

He noticed she called him by Shika again.

"Eh. Wanted to see how you were doing."

She gave him a small smile, "Thanks but you should really go. It's late."

"Ino I haven't seen you in awhile." He said simply.

She looked at the ground, "I've been busy for awhile."

"Not now."

"Yeah, but I'm kind of tired. Do you mind? I'm going to bed."

He hesitated but decided against it. "Fine, I'll go visit you tomorrow with Chouji. Let's go eat Ichiraku's alright?"

She shrugged and said, "I don't know. Maybe, sure."

"Ino?"

"I don't know Shika! I'm going to bed. Good night." She said before pushing him off her window and shutting it. She closed her curtains but not before waving good bye. Then went to bed tears falling down her eyes again.

"Shika… please… just… go …"

closing her eyes she said, "it's better if you don't know…"

* * *

_A/N: Kind of a sad Chapter. What's wrong with me and sad chapters? Anyways on a brighter note, next chappie WILL be a bit happier. (: I hope. Anyways short chapter. Sorry so crammed. AP tests in 5 weeks! ;O. Till then I got projects and junk to do. Plus college stuff._

_AHH._

_Life. Honestly._

_Read and Review please! =))_

_I was extremely happy last chapter! =) LIKE extremely! I just felt horrible that I didn't get to write a chapter that you guys deserved! I promise it'll be better next time!_

_Read and Review please? (:_


End file.
